Living Your Life
by Schneide
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! What will Kagome and Sesshomaru do when they find out they have switched bodies? Heck what will everyone do when they find out? Join the gang in a hillarious journey of discovering oneself in the through the eyes of another...litteraly!
1. Chapter 1

**Living Your Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha…only this fanfic.**

_Summary: What will Kagome and Sesshomaru do when they find out they have switched bodies? Heck what will everyone do when they find out???_

**Chapter 1: The Switch**

Kagome groaned as she pushed herself off the ground, shielding her eyes from the first rays of the sun. She scanned around the clearing, and remembered what happened the day before. The group were just getting ready for camp, but suddenly a snake youkai with two heads, appeared out of the bushes.

"The ssssshhhiikkkooonnn ssshharrrdsss!" it hissed. "Give it to me!"

Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga, "In your dreams!"

It attacked him, but he easily leaped out of the way. When it turned towards him Sango, attacked it throwing her hiraikotsu and hitting its head wounding it. It turned towards her only to be attacked by Miroku on the other side and soon the three were attacking it simultaneously. Kagome was behind them holding Shippo protectively in her hands, but when she noticed that the youkai wasn't going down and every hit it took it became fiercer, she gently placed the kit on the ground, _'I won't stand by and watch this!'_ and she ran for her bows and arrows which was currently across the battle field. But alas, before she knew it she went flying across the field with the youkai's tail hitting her hard. Kagome smashed onto a tree, her back and head making hard contact onto the bark.

"Agh---" she groaned as she slid back on the forest floor.

Her eyes fluttered and slowly she was being engulfed in darkness, but before she went unconscious a streak of silver and white flashed before her eyes and the next thing she knew Inuyasha was hollering like crazy shouting Sesshomaru's name angrily. And now that she woke up, she was surprised being alone considering her injury. _'Baka Inuyasha----leaving me here alone!_' She got up fuming, but her legs gave way and she fell on her bottom.

"Owww---" she groaned massaging her behind.

'_Huh?'_ all of a sudden she stopped, feeling long fingernails scratching across her back and what seemed to be a long silvery streak of---hair? _'Matte---I never knew I had this long and silky hair---and silver?'_ That's when it hit her, she tugged along the hair and found it had hurt, so she raised her hand over to her face and her eyes popped wide open.

"NNNNNNNNNAAAANNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIII?" she screamed.

Across the clearing Inuyasha laid Kagome on her sleeping bag, fretting over her. She still hadn't woken since she was knocked out and it was already a day after the battle with the snake youkai.

"Oi, Sango, are you sure Kagome is okay?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, "She had been asleep for a long time now!"

Sango glared at him, "I already told you that her injury was not that serious, perhaps she just needed some well deserved rest. After all we had been hunting shikon shards non-stop."

Miroku scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Right Inuyasha, we are ningen after all."

"Feh." Was all he said and hid his hands in his firerat haori. "Whatever. I just wish that she wakes up so we could----"

Before he had the chance to continue what he was going to say Shippo happily jumped towards Kagome as she rose from the sleeping bag. She looked at Shippo icily and glared around the small group that was surrounding her especially at Inuyasha.

"Finally you're awake!" Inuyasha exclaimed sighing in relief. "We were worr----"

He was cut off by her icy voice, "What are you doing here hanyou?"

Everyone's eyes popped wide open, especially Inuyasha whose ear twitched at her words. Miroku coughed to avert their attention.

"Kagome-sama----are you sure you are alright? Perhaps you need some more time to----"

"NNNAAAANNNIIIII?" Sesshomaru's voice echoed shaking the whole forest.

The gang looked towards where the voice echoed, Inuyasha growling in irritation.

"Sesshomaru." He growled holding the hilt of Tessaiga.

Inuyasha leaped away into the forest following his brother's scent, although he wondered why he screamed. _'Not very much like him.'_ Miroku ran after him and Sango helped the still dazed Kagome onto Kirara, with Shippo cuddling himself to her.

"Taijiki I do not need to----" Kagome was about to protest but Kirara leaped away and she found herself grasping tightly onto Sango's waist.

"Nani, Kagome-chan?" Sango looked over her shoulder not hearing what she said.

But she didn't answer anymore.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled leaping out of the bushes and drawing Tessaiga out, "What the hell have you done to----Ka-----gome?"

He paused his mouth falling wide open as he saw Sesshomaru sitting on his ankles, his face buried in his palms and he was---sobbing. Then he suddenly stopped sensing Inuyasha was there. Sesshomaru glanced over to him, his golden orbs still overflowing with tears.

"Inuyasha, daijobuka?" Miroku came out of the bushes as well and found Inuyasha just staring towards his half-brother across the clearing.

Sesshomaru stood hastily and ran towards the already awed hanyou, his Tessaiga fell from his hand and the shocked houshi whose mouth was wider than his friend.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru cried as he embraced him suddenly. "INUYASHA!"

At that moment Sango and Kagome just emerged from the bushes.

"Miroku-sama, Inuyasha what----" Sango stopped for a moment and stared with a doubt the scene unfolding in front of her. "---I think I'm going to go back to the camp and knock myself out."

There in front of them was Sesshomaru hugging Inuyasha, whom in return was pushing him away shocked and already ready to puke, Miroku who was still wishing he was dreaming and Sango who has tried not to faint.

"Okaa-sama, what do you think is happening?" Shippo looked towards his adoptive mother, "Okaa-sama?"

Kagome was gritting her teeth and she jumped down from Kirara, Shippo falling on the ground. She stormed towards the two brothers and pried them off each other.

"Do not disgrace this Sesshomaru." She muttered.

All of them looked towards her. Silence. Sesshomaru whom until now was still holding tightly at Inuyasha's shoulder fainted.

Kaede stared at the group for quite sometime, looking back and forth from Kagome's icy glare and Sesshomaru's teary eyes. She then set her eyes towards Inuyasha who just shrugged looking just as confuse as she is. Shippo was at Sango's shoulder not knowing whose arms to go to, while Miroku and Sango just took deep breaths to ease the uneasiness they were feeling.

"So, ye'tell me that ye, Sesshomaru-sama is really our Kagome---" she glanced towards him and then to Kagome, "---and you Kagome are Sesshomaru-sama?"

The two nodded. Kaede shifted towards the small fire.

"Kami, what happened?" Kaede asked curiously still eyeing the two.

"That's what we'd like to know old bag!" Inuyasha shouted getting up from his sitting. "What the freaking hell is happening?"

"Sush Inuyasha, you don't need to be so impolite." Miroku tried to calm him down. "Kaede-sama must be confused as all of us are."

"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked back at Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Hmph, if I had known better I bet it was your doing!" He pointed towards Sesshomaru whose delicate brows rose.

"I have nothing to do with it Inuyasha! Stop blaming me!" Sesshomaru retorted, his voice choking.

"You would very well keep that mouth of your in check, this Sesshomaru won't allow any insults especially from a hanyou." Kagome spoke up beside Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha groaned, forgetting that it was Kagome who was in Sesshomaru's body and him in hers. He scratched his head with a confused look and turned away.

"Feh, whatever!" he slumped back once again on the wooden floor.

"Kaede-sama, do you know of any way that could get them back to normal?" Sango cut in the silence.

"Iie, m'child. I don't know of any way, demo----" Kaede answered stirring the stew she had over the fire, "----I will try m'best to find out. The best ye all could do would be to stick together." She eyed Kagome and Sesshomaru looking for approval to her suggestion.

"NANI?" Inuyasha growled protesting. "I won't travel with that bastard!"

Kagome's brow raised, "This Sesshomaru wouldn't stay with this hanyou and his crew… demo I don't have a choice."

"I guess that would be the best thing to do." Sesshomaru answered smiling, "It would be best to stay together for a while I think."

The two threw a glare at Inuyasha that sent him shrinking to the floor while Sango, Miroku and Shippo's eyes widened, _'It'll take a while to get used to this.'_ They all looked at each other with horror reflected in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Their Dilemmas**

(A/N: Please don't forget: Sesshomaru is Kagome and is addressed as he. Kagome is Sesshomaru and is addressed as she. Please don't be confused. These two switched bodies.)

"Here." Sesshomaru placed a bowl of ramen in front of Kagome, "Eat now Sesshomaru-sama, you need energy… being in my body and all."

Kagome looked at him icily, "This Sesshomaru doesn't eat ningen food."

Inuyasha was across them eating the share of his fill while Sango, Miroku and Shippo were once again looking at each other in humor and horror in the unfolding scene. _'Don't tell me it'll be like this every meal time, oh kami!'_ Sesshomaru noted to himself in dismay, _'I wouldn't last a day without eating and without sleeping, how would this guy expect to travel without energy?'_. So he smiled at her, patient wavering in his golden orbs.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please understand that you are currently inside a ningen's body---please eat."

"No." Kagome answered still unnerved of him. "I will not."

This time he growled in irritation. Earlier that morning when everyone else were asleep Sesshomaru was the first to rise to prepare breakfast, then he was surprised to see Kagome sitting in the corner, her back leaning on the wall and looking at him. Her brown eyes almost looked red with black rings under it due to her lack of sleep. He sighed, _'Let me guess---I don't need to sleep because I'm a youkai.' _He let that slip to just avoid argument so early in the morning…and now, it was unacceptable. '_What does this guy want, kill me?'_

Inuyasha reached forward as he placed his bowl down, "Heck if the bastard doesn't want it then I'll----"

But before he could reach the bowl of ramen disappeared, the next thing he knew Sesshomaru had shoved the ramen into Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha barely contained himself laughing as with the rest of the group sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut. Kagome's eyes widened as she was forced to chew it to breathe and she stared at him with eyes forming a slit.

"You dare do that to this Sesshomaru?" she asked still in a monotone.

"YES!" Sesshomaru answered in heat, "I WILL DO THAT TO YOU IF YOU DON"T EAT WILLINGLY! THAT IS AFTER ALL MY B-O-D-Y. UNDERSTAND?"

Kagome frowned and took the chopstick from Sesshomaru's almost trembling hand and ate herself while Inuyasha slumped back on his sitting position, hiding his sly smile. Sango, Miroku and Shippo sighed, _'Yup, still a long way to get used to this.'_ After a while the group decided it was time to leave and the moment they had stepped out of the hut another dilemma arose and that was how to travel exactly? Kagome always rides on Inuyasha's back so they could travel faster, but now that there was this awkward situation he refuses to carry Kagome.

"I will not----carry that bastard!" Inuyasha protested. "EVEN IF HE'S IN KAGOME"S BODY!"

"Yes, I do not need to be carried by that filthy hanyou." Kagome said agreeing.

"Fine Inuyasha." Sesshomaru simply agreed to finish the argument. "Anou, if you don't want to ride on his back---maybe you want to ride on Kirara or my bike?"

"I will not ride with the taijiki." Kagome paused and looked at him, "And what's a bike?"

Sesshomaru pulled the pink bicycle from the side of Kaede's hut. "This, Sesshomaru-sama, is a bicycle."

She looked at it puzzled. "This Sesshomaru will not ride on that as well."

Sesshomaru sighed deeply as his irritation kept growing, "Then let's do it this way. I will ride the bicycle and you stand on the back." Kagome was about to retort so he cut her off, " And no buts!"

Inuyasha smirked, his brother was having another lecture, but Sesshomaru hasn't had the mind to let him slide this time, _'He definitely is enjoying this predicament._' and so he hit his head... hard.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha screamed angrily massaging his head. "I wasn't doing anything you baka!" Then he trembled. He knew what was coming next---that goddamn word. "Uhh---I---take---that back."

But it was too late, "Inuyasha-----" Sesshomaru's eyes were forming a slit, as if trying to bore into him. "Osuwari."

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and waited, and waited but nothing, Sesshomaru repeated saying it but nothing. Inuyasha's eyes opened and twinkled, his smile grew wider.

"This is going to be bad." Shippo whispered to the two who were watching the whole scene in a distance. "It seems that okaa-sama can't 'sit' him anymore. _Gulp._"

"Hai." Miroku answered. "Trouble indeed."

Sango just shook her head, "Haaah---poor Kagome-chan."

Inuyasha looked at him amusedly and was about to open his mouth for another side comment. "Heh, seems like----"

"Osuwari." Kagome repeated.

CCCRRRAAAASSSHHH.

Inuyasha found his face smacked into the ground. The trio who until now was watching at the sidelines eyed Sesshomaru who was waving his claws and shaking his head, their sights fell on Kagome whom was still standing there looking bored of the whole matter yet there was a mysterious glow in her brown eyes, it actually looked like she was enjoying this.

"Hmph. I like this." Kagome muttered with a strange smile forming on her face. "Miko, perhaps being in this body of yours has some advantages."

Inuyasha let out some muffled curses through the dirt before he had pried himself out of the crater and looked towards Kagome his eyes bore into her and seeing Sesshomaru instead of her laughing at the power he now has on him. At that moment Kaede went out of the hut, lifting the cover of the door over her head.

"Did I miss something?" she asked staring at them.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo finally burst out laughing.

"I forget to tel'ye that since ye two are in each other's bodies----uhn, perhaps I needn't tel'ye." Kaede smiled, "Seems ye already know."

Sesshomaru released a deep sigh as he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha still in the crater he made. _'Oh kami----what did I do to deserve this?'_.

Around noon the group found a nice shady place to rest, Sesshomaru placed the bicycle beside the tree after Kagome had got down. It took a while to convince Kagome to get on the bike behind Sesshomaru who was paddling it, and it wasn't easy either for she was stubborn as ever, for even though he left his body and his powers behind, he did not leave the attitude.

"Anou----" Sango anxiously called out. "----Kagome-chan?"

Sesshomaru turned towards her, "Hai, Sango –chan?"

Shivers ran down Sango's spine, "Gomen, nevermind." She turned away and walked back towards where Miroku and Shippo were and sat in between them. Kagome was sitting at the other side of the tree while Inuyasha was sitting at one of the branches. Sesshomaru frowned, he felt a sharp pang in his heart, but he can't blame the others for being so distant, after all even if she was Kagome, she is in Sesshomaru's body and who knows how terrified the people around her are feeling. And besides, it's not like Sesshomaru was the type of person who you could just approach and talk to without any worries, he is after all the Taiyoukai of the West, an enemy to Inuyasha and a threat to Naraku. He frowned once again as he opened the yellow backpack and rummaged through it to find some ramen to cook.

"Shippo." He called with an icy voice.

The young kit sprung up from the ground and stiffly looked towards him, "H---hai?"

He sighed, "Please gather some wood and water."

The young kit bounced off and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. Sesshomaru rummaged through the backpack when suddenly a loud crash caught his attention.

"Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari." Kagome repeated in a single tone.

He glanced over his shoulder and found that Inuyasha was 'sat' by Kagome many times. It seems that the two were in another argument, well at least, Inuyasha was arguing with Kagome and she was completely ignoring him. He sighed once more, and continued on to rummage the backpack and pulled out some ramen while completely ignoring the two brothers who were making a loud noise in the background.

"Seems like Sesshomaru-sama is enjoying himself doesn't he?" Miroku spoke up.

Miroku was behind him, smiling as usual. Sesshomaru turned to him.

"Aren't you tensed being around me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, why would I? Even though you are in Sesshomaru-sama's body you are still our Kagome. Demo----" Miroku frowned. "---I deeply regret that you are not in your body I miss you bott----"

_BLAG!_

Sango bunked Miroku on his head he innocently smiled.

"Houshi-sama, please control yourself." Sango warned.

"Demo Sango my dear, I was just uplifting Kagome-sama's mood, oh, but maybe you are jealous?" Miroku continued on, smiling at the now flushed Sango. "Do not fret my dear, for I will shower you with the same passion."

Sango's eyes widened as she felt his hands groping her buttocks. Crimson red flushed across her cheek and the next thing everybody knew a loud slap echoed and everything just stopped... all eyes were on them.

"Hmph." Sango turned back and walked back under the tree.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Arigatou Miroku."

The monk was stroking his red cheek as he flashed a smile, "Iiiee, Kagome-sama. Please don't think that because you are not quite yourself right now, it doesn't mean that we hate you…just give us some time to adjust to the situation."

'_Adjust he says---what about me? Haaah'_ He smiled again, "I understand Miroku-sama. Don't worry about it."

Sesshomaru turned towards the forest, hearing Shippo coming out of it. He was still trying to adjust to his surroundings, as well as the super sensitive senses he's got, his eyes fell on the swords hanging around his waist. _'I wonder if I will be able to wield them? I can't even hold a sword properly…maybe I should have joined the kendo club back then. Aaaarrgghhh. Will Inuyasha still protect me? Heck, will I be able to protect myself?'_ His thoughts were derailed with a happy squeak from far across the field.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" an all too familiar voice called out.

He looked up and saw a small toad trying to run as fast as he could while calling out his master's name but the staff tripped him, a girl ran over him making an impression on his head and the two headed dragon was right behind her, avoiding the toad buried on the ground. He muttered curses about annoying ningen children and pried himself out the ground. Kagome stood from where she was sitting and walked towards Sesshomaru whom had his arms open to receive the crying little girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the girl cried as she threw herself at him.

Sesshomaru hushed the little girl, "Rin-chan it's alright. Don't cry anymore."

Kagome's brow raised. Rin looked up to him her eyes wide with surprise. Jaken had just caught up with her, puffing.

"Rin! You should not do that in front of Sesshomaru-sama!" he squeaked and noticed that they were now the center of attention. "Nani? Why is the filthy hanyou here and his wench?"

Sesshomaru glared at the toad, "Jaken, you would very well shut that mouth of yours."

The toad bowed in a panic, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin tugged on his fur, he gazed down on her and smiled at her warmly. He patted her head, "Hai, Rin-chan?"

Before the young girl could speak up Shippo's scream echoed. Inuyasha whom had just pried himself off the ground held the hilt of Tessaiga in his hand, Miroku and Sango jumped up and readied themselves. He sniffed once, twice and then growled. It was an all too familiar scent, and this time he had half the mind to just let him come. Sesshomaru sniffed the air as some scent drifted towards his nose, this was new to him so he looked towards Inuyasha whom had lowered his stance. Out of the bushes a small whirlwind came and stopped right in front of Kagome. Shippo was dropped on the ground with his eyes swirling and groaning. A young demon with dark hair and blue eyes appeared, he held Kagome's hand into his.

'_Kouga.' _The group muttered in their heads. _'Trouble.'_

"Kagome-chan, I heard that you are ill!" he said concernedly, "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha laughed suddenly.

"Who are you and what do you want with this Sesshomaru?" Kagome coldly asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Foolish Move **

(A/N: Please don't forget: Sesshomaru is Kagome and is addressed as he. Kagome is Sesshomaru and is addressed as she. Please don't be confused. These two switched bodies.)

"Osuwari." Kagome muttered and Inuyasha plunged into the ground ceasing his laughter.

Inuyasha once again muffled out some unintelligible words but he didn't bother prying himself off the ground, thinking that it would be safer there in his crater. Kouga blinked once then twice as a smug smile appeared on his face, he actually liked it when Kagome subjugates Inuyasha, in favor of him. When Kagome was about to turn to Kouga and reprimand him for his actions another voice echoed from the forest cutting her off.

"Take your hands away from Kouga!" the voice ordered demandingly.

All of them turned around, another small whirlwind appeared and when it dissimilated a young wolf demoness appeared. Sango and Miroku's eyes rolled once more recognizing the said wolf demoness, and they sighed, _'Bigger trouble.'_ Both of them then made up their minds not to interfere in the situation, not wanting it to get much, much worse and instead tended to the little kit whom still had his eyes swirling. Sesshomaru just shook his head feeling a terrible headache right at the moment and wished that it was just the normal day wherein Kouga will come and just go with just some insults with Inuyasha, and that would have been more bearable than this. He was just thankful that he has Sesshomaru's body or poor Kouga would be in shreds now.

"Kouga!" a pair of voices called out from the rustling bushes. "Ayame is h----ere!"

Ginta and Hakkaku emerged from the forest all puffed out from chasing after their leader, but as they emerged from the bushes their eyes popped out seeing Ayame standing in front of them. She growled, the two jumped back into the safety of the bushes, and Ayame went straight for Kouga glaring at Kagome on the way.

"You! Let go of Kouga's hands!" Ayame repeated demandingly cutting in between them but not succeeding, so she anchored her arms around his waist from behind and started pulling. "Let go! Let go!"

Kagome's brow raised, "Wench, he is the one holding this Sesshomaru's hands."

"Sesshomaru? Who's this Sesshomaru?" Ayame inquired still irritated while pulling Kouga away.

"Insolent fool! Do you not know the great Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken croaked in his usual high-pitched voice. "You should be punished for not showing some respect to him!"

Ayame without turning to him, growled threateningly that sent shivers down his spine, and the little toad quickly stepped back behind his lord and kept his mouth shut. Rin on the other hand slipped away from Sesshomaru and stood beside the taiyoukai tugging the end of his sleeve.

"This is Sesshomaru-sama." Rin answered proudly.

Ayame and Kouga this time turned their heads sideways and met with his golden orbs; he slightly blushed and bent his head a little to hide his face beneath his bangs, seeing that he was now the center of attention. He swallowed hard not knowing how to react in front of the newly arrived guests, and he wouldn't want to embarrass himself by not being the high and mighty "Sesshomaru", _'And besides---if I embarrass Sesshomaru-sama one more time---ulp, I really don't want to think about it.'_ So with that in mind he put up a stoic face and looked back at them. Sesshomaru stood fully on his height and shadowed over them. Hakkaku and Ginta gulped, recognizing the certain youkai and froze from where they were standing----at the back of the bushes. Kouga studied him for a while, and his eyes widened finally remembering the taiyoukai. He released Kagome's hands and shifted towards him bumping on Ayame behind him and she fell on her bottom. And as for Kagome--- she stared at her hands and felt disgust all over it, so she wiped her hand on her uniform and threw a look at Sesshomaru wondering what he will do with the situation they were in, a conceited smile ran across her mouth in amusement, _'What will you do miko?'_

"So that scent I picked up earlier was yours?" Kouga asked wondering. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru froze he wasn't really ready to answer Kouga with his question, _'Ah, yes---what am I doing here? Sesshomaru-ama wouldn't be caught with our group---and if ever he was here all he do is pick a fight with Inuyasha.'_ He held his chin thinking. _'Let's see… what are my options? Tessaiga? Cutting Inuyasha's throat? Tessaiga? Giving one hell of a time with the ningens?'_

"I asked you what you are doing here?" Kouga repeated impatiently interrupting his trail of thoughts. "It better not be because of my woman."

Kouga flung his hand over Kagome's waist not minding her protests and pulled her closer to his body and gave Sesshomaru a threatening look. Sesshomaru frowned; _'It's not even one of my options...and like duh! As if the great and mighty Sesshomaru-sama will go for me! Bak, baka Kouga-kun!' _the situation was going from bad to worse. _'Go on Kagome----you can do it! Act like an arrogant bastard'_ she drew in air and continued mentally preparing herself. _'Act like Sesshomaru, act like Sesshomaru----act like a jerk.'_ Ayame pouted and got up brushing off the dirt from her bottom, realizing the situation was getting out of hand, and for being ignored for far too long.

"I am here for my own business and my reasons are not of your concern wolf. And it doesn't concern the wench." Sesshomaru answered as icily as possible hoping that his acting skills were alright.

Kouga growled, Ayame grabbed hold of Kouga's free arm and tugged on it.

"No! Kouga's mine!" Ayame demanded. "Let go of him!"

Sesshomaru sighed, _'Really now, doesn't she see whose holding who? How long will this last? Oh kami please help me!' _Kouga and Kagome ignored her ranting.

"Your woman?" Kagome repeated in a dangerously low voice. "Who made the miko your woman, wolf?"

Kouga growled softly at her remark, "Kagome, I see your illness has had got the better of you to be acting like that." He threw a look towards Inuyasha whom was until now not moving from his small crater and back at Kagome, "If the mutt-face cannot properly care for you then I will take you away. Now."

Ayame's eyes popped wide open, and so did Sesshomaru. Kouga shook off Ayame from his arm and turned around, tightened his grip around her and was ready to leave. Kagome knew she was powerless over the wolf youkai, being a ningen and all so all she could do was to look back on Sesshomaru.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! We're leaving!" Kouga announced and was ready to run.

"STOP! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!" Sesshomaru shouted.

But Kouga ignored him and in a second a small whirlwind formed behind him as he ran through the clearing towards the entrance of the forest, Ayame chased after him still protesting and Kagome's scream echoed telling him to let her down. Sesshomaru's heart raced, he has to do something. He stared at his hand but shook his head, _'Definitely not an option.'_

"Kagome-oneesama is being taken away, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin suddenly sobbed looking towards the direction of the whirlwinds and Kagome's scream. "Save her! Onegai!"

Sesshomaru's lips formed an 'o', _'Ulp---whatever!'_ he took in some air and "LET GO OF MY MATE, WOLF!"

The whirlwind stopped suddenly as Kouga tripped on his own legs and fell on the ground with Kagome still in his arms. Ayame halted as well and the three threw daggers at him with surprise. Ginta and Hakkaku stepped backwards further into the forest feeling the sudden tension. Miroku dropped his staff and his jaw, Sango dropped Shippo in surprise, the kit's dizziness suddenly disappeared and he jumped up his eyes in horror, Jaken squeaked with protest and lastly Inuyasha gritted his teeth as his puppy dog ears move and he finally pried himself out of the crater in disbelief.

"What?" they all chorused.

Kagome's eyes almost bore into him, _'Fool.'_

Sesshomaru blinked several times before realizing that he just said the wrong words, a nervous smile showed up on his stoic face, "Ahhaha---did I say---mate? I meant…mate-to-be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Simple Wish**

(A/N: Please don't forget: Sesshomaru is Kagome and is addressed as he. Kagome is Sesshomaru and is addressed as she. Please don't be confused. These two switched bodies.)

Tension, anger and fear wafted into the air straight into the taiyoukai's nostrils, he winced at the bombardment of scent flowing into his lungs and he almost coughed out not wanting to have the heightened senses. No one dared to move from their respective places and dared to disturb the serene silence overcoming them. Sesshomaru had to swallow hard as he tried to focus his thoughts on how he will now manage to get out of this pinch of a situation he got himself into, **'You've just dug your own grave, wench.**' His eyes widened at the voice he heard and before he could retort a shrill shriek pierced through the silence.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is that true???" Rin latched herself on the taiyoukai's hakama, "Is Kagome-oneesama going to be your mate????"

"Ah---" he began to mutter but a growl cut him off.

He looked back towards Kouga who was growling at that moment and sensed that the amount of jyaki surrounding him heightened, the hair on his neck stood when he shifted his sight towards Inuyasha whom had his eyes covered with his silver bangs. Something was definitely wrong about the whole situation, _'Excluding the fact that I'm in Sesshomaru's body and all---I have this gut feeling something much worse is going to happen._' and he didn't like the silence the two were sharing. A light tug brought him out of his reverie.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin repeated her eyes sparkling, "Is Kagome-oneesama going to be your mate?"

"You stupid child!!!!" this time Jaken protested flailing his short hands together with the two headed staff, "Sesshomaru-sama will----never in his life---take in a ningen as a mate! Especially the hanyou's wench!!!!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and called out a spine chilling voice towards his retainer, "You will shut your mouth or I will decapitate you."

Sesshomaru then flashed a death glare towards the little toad, which sent him scampering away behind Ah-Un and hid there nervously shutting his mouth tightly. Again a light tug brought back his attention and he looked downwards.

"Sesshomaru-sama----Jaken-sama was lying right?" Rin asked upset.

"…" Sesshomaru doesn't really know how to respond to the child, he doesn't want her to be upset nor set her hopes up about the whole mate matter. He patted the little girl's head and said the only thing he could, "We'll see Rin…we'll see what Se---the miko will say." Silently praying that Kagome will just play along with his charade to get it over with. He turned his head towards her and so did the others, waiting for her to say something about the matter at hand.

"This Sesshomaru will not take in the miko as a mate." Kagome proclaimed with her stoic façade.

Silence. Sesshomaru's brow twitched several times as an impending headache suddenly throbbed at his temples, he let his golden eyes roll in irritation, _'And this Kagome won't either----duh! Stupid jerk, never in a thousand years will that happen.'_

He was about to retaliate with one of his own ranting but a devilish chuckle followed by a low gruff voice broke the silence once more. "Do you hear that Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned sideways now feeling a surge of jyaki from his side and he covered his gaped mouth horrified of what was taking place, _'Kami!!! Inuyasha's demon half is overpowering him!!! Kuso, and in a time like this too!!!! Where's Naraku to reek havoc when you need him?!?'_. Inuyasha's amber eyes slowly bled red, his pupils constricted and became blue, two rugged stripe of magenta appeared on both his cheeks, his claws grew longer and his fangs protruded out of his mouth. Rin's tiny hands tightened its grip on the taiyoukai's hakama and now fear wafted into his nostrils, he grabbed the little girl tightly around her waist and lifted her and and started taking steps backward towards Ah-Un. Inuyasha moved his fingers and cracked it as a devilish smile drew on his face baring his fangs. He started to move forward, his hand in front of him ready to strike at any time.

"Oi----Sesshomaru----you bastard----dare you say those things." Inuyasha gruffly said, his mind half-insane and then he suddenly stopped in his tracks, hiding his face beneath his silver bangs. "KAGOME IS NOT YOURS."

"Inuya----!" Sesshomaru called out to him, his eyes suddenly popped open.

With one swift move Inuyasha disappeared from sight. **'MOVE.'** A voice echoed from Sesshomaru's mind once again and he frantically scanned back and forth and found no one speaking nevertheless he did move from his spot, he froze as he felt a rush of air behind him. Inuyasha had swept his claws at the taiyoukai's back but since he stepped away before hand he dodged the attack…just barely. Rin shrieked once more seeing that her beloved Sesshomaru-sama was being attacked while Jaken started ranting curses at the hanyou. Sesshomaru didn't think twice after he heard the child's voice and moved away as much as he can from Rin afraid that she might get involved. **'In front!'** He turned around; another huge amount of jyaki made its way towards him and before he could move a pair of feet had kicked him making contact with his stomach, which sent him crashing to the ground. Sesshomaru sputtered out blood as he fell.

"Se----Sesshomaru-sama!!!!" Jaken and Rin screamed watching in horror of what had happened.

"KAGOME!!!!" Shippo screamed terrified.

Sango and Miroku picked up their weapons and charged towards the battlefield, regretting the fact that they had not intervened earlier when the problem was just a handful. Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku also moved from their spot into the battlefield leaving Kagome to stand by herself, in a trance like state.

"Aaaagghhhh!!!!" Sesshomaru groaned out of pain as he scooped his abdomen.

'**Get up.**' The voice once again spoke this time harshly, Sesshomaru rolled sideways and propped himself up with one hand. Kouga was now hovering above him with an intent look of death apparent in his eyes and behind him stood Inuyasha readying his claws for another swinging. For the nth time of his life, fear started to etch into Sesshomaru's gut, he couldn't move from the trembling his knees were making, _'Oh kami---I'm gonna die!'_

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!" Sango threw her large boomerang but Kouga and Inuyasha easily eluded the said weapon by jumping out of its way.

Miroku ran pass Sango and threw some talismans but the two easily eluded it, instead the three youkai running towards them got hit by the talismans and in a flash they got paralyzed in a still running pose. Miroku halted midway as Kouga glared at him. Miroku passed a look at Sango, whom had just caught her returning weapon, successfully averting the youkai's attention. Kouga landed a little further away from Miroku and Sango, glanced over his shoulder to look at his companions, then back at the two giving them both a deadly stare. Miroku positioned himself in a defensive stance as Sango did too and waited for him to move. The young wolf smirked, Miroku's eyes snapped and he looked back, they have forgotten about the crazed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!!!" he called agitated.

Kouga took the opportunity to lounge at him, Miroku swung his staff but failed to hit him. Meanwhile, Sango turned back towards Inuyasha and threw her Hiraikotsu once more, cursing herself for being careless. She hoped that she could rescue her friend just in time before Inuyasha delivers a final blow.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Sango called out angrily, hoping she could at least get through to him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes towards her and caught the Hiraikotsu with one of his hands and threw it back at her. Sango's eyes widened, she had not time to get away so she crossed her arms at her front to at least lessen the blow.

"AHHHHGGGG!!!!" Sango groaned as she was thrown backwards from the impact.

"SANGO!!!!" Miroku called out and turned around, but Kouga blocked his way.

Inuyasha stood above Sesshomaru's body with his claws in the air. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and closed his eyes,_ 'How ironic----a dejavu.'_ Was all he could musher up to think as darkness engulfed him.

Shippo gathered his courage and charged towards Inuyasha, "KKKKKAAAAGGGOOOOMMEEEEE!!!!!!!" and jumped on his arm trying to stop him.

Rin swallowed hard as she ran across the field, Jaken squeeked and followed her. They griped on tight around Inuyasha's legs trying hard to pull him away. But he didn't budge and just stared at the two children and the imp with his still blood red eyes. He swung his arm sideways to throw Shippo off, kicked Jaken into the sky and hen he pushed Rin sending her on the ground. Sango was just getting up with horror in her eyes and Miroku was still preoccupied with Kouga.

"Impudent kid." He just muttered and was about to strike her. "DIE!"

Rin closed her eyes and clasped her hand, _'Sesshomaru-sama!!'_

A hand caught Inuyasha's, he turned sideways to find Sesshomaru already up. His eyes were hidden beneath his bangs.

Rin opened her eyes and squeaked happily as she saw the taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru-sama!!!!"

Sesshomaru revealed his face, his golden orbs quickly bled red as his grip on Inuyasha's arm tightened. Poison slowly seeped out his hand making a hissing sound as it burned on Inuyasha's skin. This time it was his turn to have a crazed look in his eyes, and Inuyasha's demon half suddenly backed down as Sesshomaru gave out a feral growl.

"SESSHOMARU----NNNOOOO!!!!!!!" a scream echoed across the field as a pink flash of light engulfed them.

Souta slowly opened the sliding door to the shack, which kept the bone-eater's well. He had just returned from school and was about to enter their house when the usual pink light emanated from within the shack. Thinking that his sister had come home earlier than planned for which he knew the only reason would be when she had fights with Inuyasha, he waited outside their door to try and at least cheer her up---but no one came out of it. Minutes ticked away still no one and he got tired of waiting so he decided to peek in.

"Anou---" he called out in a low voice from the door frame, "---sumimasen."

No one answered him, the eerie silence crept up to him, but he swallowed all his fear and took a step inside.

"Kagome oneechan?" Souta called out. "Kagome oneechan!!! Are you in here???"

Souta trekked down the small plight of stairs and peeked inside the well. He blinked many times trying to adjust his sight in the dark, but it was really hard to focus due to the small amount of light coming inside the wide open door. The light didn't very well reach the insides of the bone-eater's well, which made it even more difficult than it already was.

"Kagome-oneechan!!!" he called once more, his voice echoing in the well.

Something silverish glistened against the small amount of light coming from inside the well.

"Inuyasha-oniichan?" Souta asked himself, assuming that that glistening silver was Inuyasha's hair. "I see so Inuyasha-oniichan is here but I wonder why he isn't coming out…hmmmm-----oi!!!!!"

He stepped back a little expecting that Inuyasha will jump out, but instead his eyes shot up and his heart raced as an unfamiliar man landed on top of the rim of the wooden well. The man twitched his face as the sound and smell of the future bombarded his sensitive senses, he took no notice of the little boy whom was trying to stand straightly despite his trembling knees.

"Y---you're not Inuyasha-oniichan!!!" Souta cried out and was horrified that the unknown stranger was holding his sister in his arms. "Le---let go of Kagome-oneechan!!!!"

Souta formed a stance taught to him by Inuyasha when executing his Sankontessou and tried to make a brave face forgetting about his trembling knees. This time the man took notice of him as he mentioned the name Inuyasha.

"Obviously." He answered icily.

He studied him from head to toe and noted the odd clothes he was wearing, and then he shifted his golden orbs towards the unconscious Kagome. He then stepped down the rim of the well and walked towards him. Souta backed away until he tripped backward and landed on his bottom on top of the staircase.

"D---don't come any closer!!!!" he demanded.

But the man didn't heed to his words and continued to advance in little steps.

Souta cocked his head to the side and shut his eyes tightly and began swinging his hands wildly, "Sankontessou!! Sankontessou!!!"

The man smirked at the child's futile attempt, and as he placed his foot forward something grasped him tightly around his haori. His eyes widened and rolled it downward.

"Don't you dare Sesshomaru!!!! Or else!!!" Kagome threatened gritting her teeth.

Sesshomaru's delicate brow raised, "Or else what, miko?"

"Or else----" Kagome thought for a while and anchored her hands over the taiyoukai's neck then pulled herself closer to his ears, surprising him. "----I'll SSSSSCCCCCCCRRRREEEEAAAMMMM IIIIINNN YYYOUUURRR EEEEAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru accidentally dropped her covering his ears, for a moment he couldn't hear anything, only the ringing that was left from Kagome's scream. He fell on his knees; Kagome picked herself up from the ground and ran towards her brother. Souta opened his eyes after hearing her voice and turned his head towards its direction but was shock to see that the man earlier has regained his balance.

Souta pointed towards him, "Oneechan look out!"

Kagome turned around taking in a large amount of air inside her lungs and opened her mouth to scream but Sesshomaru used his demon speed to catch her and covered her mouth making her sounds of protests muffled against his hand. Souta stepped down the staircase with his trembling knees and was about to jump at Sesshomaru but Kagome shook her head eratically.

"D---demo!!!" Souta tried to reason.

This time Sesshomaru stared at him eye to eye with his cold golden orbs. Souta crawled back up to the staircase feeling goosebumps running down his spine. Kagome continued to struggle against Sesshomaru so she bit down on his hand, but he didn't budge. Blood ran down his fingers staining Kagome's uniform, but he just ignored it, she stopped struggling and rolled her eyes upwards it popped out when she noticed Sesshomaru was glancing back at her not one emotion upon his face, this made Kagome much more nervous. Her mind was spinning and she was feeling nauseated from all the gush of anxiety she was having so she shut her eyes tightly,_ 'Good going Kagome---another smooth move. Now he'll decapitate you or something----and oh---Souta! I hope you forgive me for causing your untimely de---ath?'_

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's fingertips slip away, she opened her eyes slightly and looked towards him. He was licking his fingers to remove the blood from the wound his golden eyes shot daggers straight at her brown eyes which made her shiver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cross**

(A/N: Please don't forget: Sesshomaru is Kagome and is addressed as he. Kagome is Sesshomaru and is addressed as she. Please don't be confused. These two switched bodies.)

"Miko." He said in his ever so icy voice.

She groaned, "For the nth time!!! I have a name SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!! It's KA-GO-ME!!!! Couldn't you say just a simple three-syllable word???? Or do you want me to spell it out for you??? Jeez!!!"

Sesshomaru winced at the bombardment of the high-pitched voice from her that his brow began to twitch. Souta silently tugged on his sister's shirt but she ignored him, he then backed away knowing how irritated his sister must be and so was the man called Sesshomaru-sama.

"This Sesshomaru will do no such thing, MIKO." He answered; emphasizing the miko part and scanned the area once more as he cracked his claws. "Now. Enough of this silly talk and tell me where you have dragged this Sesshomaru."

Kagome glared at him and just cross-armed openly ignoring the irritated taiyoukai. Again he made cracking sounds and this time he let out a low threatening growl. But Kagome was not talking nor looking at him. Then silence. Souta swallowed hard and felt that every second passing by was an eternity, a count down to his doom, Sesshomaru on the other hand plastered a small smile in his beautiful face.

"You have played with my patience, miko. Answer me now or face the consequences." He threatened.

"NO." Kagome answered. "I will not tell anything to a jerk like you!!!" she answered hotly pointing toward him.

Sesshomaru chuckled, poison dripped from his hand, "Fine then, I'll just have to force answers out of you."

Kagome gulped as Sesshomaru positioned himself for his attack. _'Nice Kagome, now you have done it---definitely you're going to get decapitated!!!'_ She signaled Souta to run away, which he didn't due to the fact that his knees were currently trembling, as she stepped aback while Sesshomaru was taking his time stalking her before he executes his attack.

"Prepare yourself, miko!" And with that sesshomaru ran towards her.

Kagome turned around sharply and felt a sudden pain in her ankle, however she ignored it and made a run for it while grabbing Souta's hand in her own, the moment she took another step everything just stopped. Kagome's tensed hand relaxed and Souta's hand slipped from her grasp.

"Huh?" Souta muttered feeling that his heart was returning to beating normally.

The little boy looked back and forth from his sister and the taiyoukai. Silence. Sesshomaru's hand fell back to his sides as his golden orbs became blank.

"Oneechan?" he called but no reply.

Thinking carefully he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her limping body outside the shack and closed it behind him. He ran towards the house leaving Kagome's lifeless body standing outside and came out for a brief ten second and plastered a couple of talismans on the shack door. Finally out of breath he slid down the wall and shut his eyes. The door shook roughly but it seemed it couldn't be opened. Souta let out a sigh of relief and chuckled a little, at least the talismans his sister brought home for souvenir from Sengouku jidai was working and was now the only thing separating them from the youkai left inside the shack.

"Souta!!!" a voice from the inside called. "Souta!!!"

His eyes snapped wide open hearing his name, and he got surprised seeing Kagome was hovering in front of him.

"Oneechan!!!!" he called out to her.

She looked at him indifferently and touched the talismans and slowly peeled it away from the door. Souta jumped up and grabbed her.

"What are you doing oneechan!?!?!"

"Move." Kagome answered simply and completely peeled away the seal.

The two of them stepped away just in time as the door burst open into pieces as Sesshomaru tackled it and he fell on the floor indignantly. Souta stared the taiyoukai for a moment and hid behind Kagome. Sesshomaru slowly sat up from his tumble groaning and then glanced towards Kagome and Souta. He pouted as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Miko, don't you dare." Kagome coldly warned.

Sesshomaru started to sob as he buried his face into his hands, Kagome groaned rolling her eyes away and Souta----well, Souta backed away as goose bumps ran down his spine on the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, a moment ago the estranged youkai was up and ready to kill and his sister was a dancing riot and now, he just knew that that scene was scary to even think about. He stepped aback silently until he accidentally slipped on a rock and fell with a loud thump distracting the two. The little boy smiled a nervous smile as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Sumi---masen?" he muttered as an excuse.

"INUYASHA!!! STILL THERE????" Shippo shouted out from the rim of the wooden well.

Instead of an answer Inuyasha came jumping out of it sending the little kit falling to the ground. He propped himself up and pointing towards the irritated hanyou.

"GAAAH!!!! Would you please be careful you baka!!!!" he complained.

Inuyasha growled at him and then slumped on the ground, putting his hands into his sleeves. He closed his eyes; Shippo got up and looked at him then back towards the well.

"Do you think okaa-sama will ever come back?" Shippo asked half-heartedly.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he glanced over the kit, he got up and walked away with a 'Keh'. Shippo whimpered, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder.

"Of course she will, twerp." He said in a matter-of-fact way.

Shippo remained sitting on the ground and watching the well, waiting for Kagome to come back.

"Okaa-sama----" he whispered into the air.

The villagers were now finishing up the chores for the day when Inuyasha slowly came out of the forest and into the village straight to Kaede's hut. His ears twitched as he heard his name being mentioned and halted right in front of the hut as he rolled his golden orbs back and forth listening to the villagers' whispering, he growled in a low tone at first but when he heard a certain phrase and got angry, turned around and bared his fangs at the villagers sending them scampering away.

"Don't scare the villagers Inuyasha, it's not their fault." Miroku came out from Kaede's hut.

The irritated hanyou turned to him and crossed his arms once more. Miroku shook his head and sighed as he came back inside the hut still holding the blinds to the door over his uninjured arm.

"You're still welcome to come in you know. Sango's not that angry anymore." Miroku invited him in with a smile.

Inuyasha took a step forward but stopped suddenly as a teacup flew towards his face; thankfully he caught it before it even reached him.

"OIII!!!!" he started to complain as he lowered the teacup but he quickly placed it back to cover his face.

Sango's hand was still stretched forward, her brows twitched and she was fuming. "To hell with that I'm not that angry anymore-----I AM ANGRY YOU HENTAI HOUSHI!!!!" she glared at Miroku as he ran out, the blinds fell into place blocking the whole scenery outside.

"Calm down child." Kaede commented taking a sip from her tea.

Sango stared at the old miko and took in a deep sigh as she relaxed a little. Taking the other untouched teacup she took a small sip and another sigh. Kaede placed down her tea and cleared her throat.

"So tell me again child, what had happened."

Sango rolled her eyes sideways to meet with the old miko before she placed her teacup down.

"Inuyasha forgot that Kagome is in Sesshomaru's body and vice-versa and attacked him…her----that baka attacked." She simply stated but was cut-off.

"Well I wouldn't have done that if that bastard of a brother of mine hadn't said he'd mate her!!!!' Inuyasha scowled from outside the hut.

"Urusei!!!!" Sango screamed. "BAKA, BAKA, INUYASHA!!!!!! DIDN"T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID???? YOU FORGOT!!!!"

Inuyasha irritatingly stepped inside the hut with his fists in front of him twitching in annoyance, his ears started fidgeting, "So I forgot----but how was I suppose to know that that was a joke!!!"

Sango growled in annoyance and punched the floorboard and breaking it. "That's exactly why you're a BAKA!!!!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as cold sweat fell down his brow. _'Good thing Kagome's not here or she'll sit me to the other side of the world.'_ Inuyasha swallowed hard and took small steps backward until he had fully exited the hut.

"…and then child?" Kaede ushered her to continue, completely distracting her.

Snapping back to her senses Sango turned to the old miko and began relating the story about their day earlier, of how Sesshomaru's ward and retainer arrived followed by Kouga then Ayame---and how the young wolf prince tried to kidnap Kagome once more.

"If we had intervened beforehand---that wouldn't have happened." Sango muttered feeling sorry.

The old miko shook her head, "It's not yer fault if things have gotten out of hand who would've known it would provoke Inuyasha and that wolf youkai----Kouga was it? Anyway---I'm more interested in what happened next---that pink flash of light?"

Sango's eyes blinked once then twice, "Now that you mention it----"

She got up hurriedly and walked towards the entrance and lifted the blinds. She found Inuyasha and Miroku sitting across the hut while chattering quietly with each other. Sango marched forwards and then stopped right in front of the unsuspecting hanyou.

"Inuyasha----" she called out.

Inuyasha gaped at her. "Nani???"

"Why are you still here?" Sango asked with shock laced in her words. "Didn't you go to the bone eater's well to see if Kagome-chan is in her time?"

The hanyou looked away and scratched his head, "Ican'tcrossthedamnwell." He blabbered out.

"WHAT???" Sango and Miroku chorused.

"I SAID I CAN"T CROSS THE DAMN WELL!!!!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I heard you the first time." Sango mumbled. "Why???"

Inuyasha shook his head, "How the hell should I know!!!!"

The three remained silent when Shippo suddenly came bouncing with his green eyes wide open, "Th----the well it lit up!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Our Little Secret**

(A/N: Please don't forget: Sesshomaru is Kagome and is addressed as he. Kagome is Sesshomaru and is addressed as she. Please don't be confused. These two switched bodies.)

"I wonder if it went through----" Souta whispered to himself.

Tick tock tick tock BING BONG BING BONG BING BONG

Souta glanced towards the wall clock and had a deep sigh as he poured tea into cups and placed it onto the tray. It was already six and his mother was not yet home, _'Thank goodness okaa-san will freak if she finds out!_' He placed the kettle down the table and picked up the packed flavored bread Mrs. Higurashi had left in case he gets hungry when she's not home. _'But it's not like oneechan will tell her that.' _Then very carefully he picked the tray and walked towards his sister's room. Silence. He swallowed hard and was just about to knock when Sesshomaru's cold voice surprised him.

"Come in."

Souta took a breath to calm his nerves and opened the door revealing Sesshomaru sitting cross-legged on the chair across Kagome, eyeing her. The said girl was sitting on the floor with her legs stretched forward. His eyes wandered towards the ankle of his sister's body and he inwardly smirked remembering how Sesshomaru flung Kagome on his shoulder and carried her towards the house whilst she was struggling and shouting at the taiyoukai to put her down. The two were staring intently at each other not saying anything, _'They're still annoyed about that I suppose.'_ Souta came in when he met with the taiyoukai's welcoming eyes.

"Anou… you two must be hungry." Souta stuttered.

"Arigatou, Souta." Sesshomaru said thankfully as he picked up one of the packed breads.

Souta turned towards Kagome and placed the tray down waiting for her to pick her share. Kagome stared at the boy then down to the strange food he was offering her.

"This Sesshomaru is not hungry." Kagome said refusing.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but kept his cool, "Kami! Not this scene again!!! Sesshomaru-sama onegai. Eat."

"This Sesshomaru will not eat, I do not need it." Kagome answered stubbornly.

"For crying out loud, my throat is still pretty abused from the last time I forcefully shoved food down in it because you can't eat by yourself!!!! Don't be such an ass!!!!" Sesshomaru lashed out.

"That is your fault miko. You were the one shoving food down your own throat not me."

Sesshomaru growled, "You incons-----"

DING DONG DING

Souta stood and turned to the door, "It's probably okaa-san. I'll get it."

The boy walked out the door and left the steaming Sesshomaru, he abruptly followed Souta before he took one step down the stairs.

"Hmph." Kagome just mumbled as she scanned the room, taking note of all the strange things surrounding her. _'So this is where the miko resides, such a strange place.'_ She smirked. _'Suites her completely like her attitude.'_

Sesshomaru still hadn't returned inside the room after following after Souta, of course not that she cared, but she did wonder what was happening outside the room. Suddenly a loud crash was heard downstairs pulling him out of her thoughts. Kagome turned her head towards the door and crawled towards it.

"Eep!" a female voice shrieked.

It was followed by, "A youkai!!! Take this!!!!!"

And lastly, "Jii-san!!!!" Souta tried to stammer stopping his grandfather.

Then it became quiet. When no further noise was made Kagome shrugged and crawled back to where she was sitting deducing that everything had settled down. Again she waited boredly, looking at her feet. A fragrant aroma wafted towards her nose that made her stomach rumble. Hissing at her stomach's sound she tried hard to ignore it but as every second passes it became louder. Her sight fell upon the food the boy called Souta brought to them a while ago. Swallowing hard while looking back and forth the door and the tray she picked up the bread. He gave it a long look inspecting it from side to side and then sniffing at it. _'Hmmmm----smells nice.'_ Her stomach started to rumble again. _'What did the little kit call this? Ninja food? I wonder if it tastes like the one the miko fed me.'_ She licked it trying to see if it tastes good as it smells, but her eyes widened in shock and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the taiyoukai called but stopped right beside the doorframe as he eyed the girl.

Kagome dropped what she was holding as she gaped at the taiyoukai. A blush ran across her cheeks, and then she shook her head roughly. She glared at the damned food she picked up earlier.

"I'm glad I didn't accept the food the little boy gave me." Kagome asked like nothing had happened. "Miko, that food is not edible, yet you ask me to eat it? Are you asking me to go die?"

Sesshomaru's brow twitched but smirked inwardly and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. _'Not hungry are you. Hmph---you're so arrogant. I'll teach you a lesson._' He walked towards her and sat. Kagome watched him as he picked up the one she had just dropped. Opened the packet with a pop and sniffed at the enticing fragrance. Slowly he removed the food from its package and took a bit out of the bread.

"Mmmmmmmmnnn."

Again he took a bite as he rolled his golden orbs to the corner of his eyes trying to assay the miko.

"Ddddeeellliiccciious!!!!" he delightfully squeaked. "Too bad someone here doesn't want any food-----guess I'll just have to finish this off."

Kagome watched intensely as the taiyoukai took another bite, she swallowed hard feeling her throat suddenly dry, the rumblings of her stomach were also beginning to intensify.

"Perhaps----" she suddenly uttered.

Sesshomaru stared at her blinking, "Perhaps what?"

Kagome swallowed once more, "----this body does need food. So give me some."

His eyes rolled, "Say please."

"This Sesshomaru does not plead."

"Well yeah, this Kagome is running out of patience from your arrogance. Besides you are definitely asking for this, I mean refusing the food given to you. I'm not giving you anything until you say please." He said firmly. "I don't care if you starve to death."

"I don't understand you at all wench. First you try to get me to eat and now this?" Kagome smirked, "You mean you will let me starve to death in your own body? You are bluffing."

He gave an equivalent evil smirk at her, "Oh hey, that's not such a bad idea. I mean I've been meaning to diet for quite a while now and now I won't have to suffer for months of not eating-----you do it."

Kagome groaned, _'What incarnations is a diet???'_, "Miko----" her word laced with contempt.

Sesshomaru continued biting down the bread until he finished all of it. When he was about to pick up the last piece on the tray Kagome snatched it away. He shot his eyes up and looked at the girl in front of him. She was staring at the packet and trying to figure out how to open it when it was taken from her.

"I told you no, until you say please." Sesshomaru barked while starting to peel away the plastic wrapped around the bread.

Kagome groaned again, "This Sesshomaru does not plea"

He took a bite from the bread and chewed slowly, Kagome glared at him once more as her hands turned into fists as she grasped the hem of her skirt. _'If it wasn't for this rumbling stomach'_

"Feed me-----please." She asked in a very low tone.

Sesshomaru stopped and quirked his brow, "I can't hear you."

Kagome looked at him squarely in the eye, "Feed me please."

He got up holding the bread he was eating in one hand and picked up the one left at the table earlier. He opened it effortlessly and went back to Kagome.

"That wasn't too hard, wasn't it?" he asked while giving the now opened pack of bread.

Kagome mumbled incoherent words as she took the food in her hands and stared at it for a while.

"What're you waiting for?"

She shot a glare from the taiyoukai and then bit down on the bread, chewed it slowly and her eyes popped wide open as she stared at the little piece of 'ninja food', _'Delicious.'_

Mrs. Higurashi turned to the doorframe of their kitchen as she happily prepared breakfast for the whole family and their special guest. She could still remember how she freaked out last night dropping her groceries at the sight of another youkai in their humble home other than Inuyasha, but then again she slightly blushed as she remembered how the man looked like. _'I wonder how many good looking guys are acquaintances of my daughter?_' Souta came in rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Okaa-san, where's jii-san?" Souta asked not seeing his grandfather at his usual seat.

"Don't you remember Souta-chan?" Mrs. Higurashi replied as she placed plates at the table. "He has visited his old friend…seems he won't be back 'til later tonight."

"Oh." The boy answered.

"I will be going out as well, I have some errand I have to take care of." She announced. "Oh, Souta-chan? Could you get your sister and Sesshomaru-sama for breakfast? I will be leaving in a little while."

Souta nodded twice and yawned as he trekked towards his sister's room. The door suddenly opened revealing the taiyoukai with a messed up hair and rings just below his eyes.

"Oneechan?" Souta mumbled.

He looked downward and acknowledged the boy below him, "Ohayou----Souta."

Sesshomaru stepped back from the door letting Souta in then closing the door behind him. Kagome was still in bed, cuddled up in her blanket and lightly snoring. The annoyed taiyoukai sat on the floor beside the bed and watched her toss and turn.

"You look tired." Souta noticed. "Haven't you slept?"

He grumbled as he remembered last night's events. After dinner the two of them went back to the room and Sesshomaru told Kagome to sleep. Of course her reflexive answer was, "This Sesshomaru doesn't need rest." And before another argument ensued he scooped her bridal style and threw her to the bed. Sesshomaru then clicked the light off and then slid beside her, _'Hmph, this is my bed after all!!! And Kami!! I'm not sleeping on the floor!!!'_ Kagome tried numerous times to crawl away but finally she got pinned down with one arm around her waist and a glaring taiyoukai. Kagome turned her head away, suddenly feeling her heart beat skip one beat and Sesshomaru felt it was so wrong right now so he quickly tried to sleep. Soon after he was snoring lightly and the girl beside him well he didn't exactly know but she wiggled, and then the inevitable happened-----he had woken so suddenly due to a sharp pain that coursed through his body.

Sesshomaru massaged his temple, "I had. But then-----" He turned his head towards Kagome now spread out on the bed. "-----Sesshomaru-sama kept tossing and turning and had hit me accidentally, uh----uhrm-----there. Anyway to make matters worst, I was pushed several times off the bed!!!! It made me stay awake for the rest of the night trying to doze off on the floor."

Souta smiled nervously not knowing to be amused or to sympathize with the current state of her sister. "Oh! That must've-----hurt. The hitting part I mean." Was all that he could say.

Kagome's lips slightly curled.

"Damn!!! I really think he did it on purpose!!!!" Sesshomaru growled. "I swear!!!! He's just feigning sleep."

Kagome turned once more, her back in front of them.

"Grrrr!!!" he growled annoyed, then glanced back to Souta. "That aside what brings you here early in the morning?"

Souta faltered, "Oh----I forgot!!! Okaa-san told me to bring the two of you down for breakfast!!!!"

"I see." Sesshomaru answered but made no effort to move.

Souta turned around and walked towards the door.

"Souta, just remember our little secret." Sesshomaru reminded the little boy. "Don't let okaa-san know the truth, and Sesshomaru-sama too."

Kagome propped her head up as she stared at the two siblings winking at each other. Souta exited the room leaving the two of them.

"What is it that you intend to hide from this Sesshomaru?" she asked wryly.

The taiyoukai snorted and spoke arrogantly with an icy tone, "Didn't you hear me? It was mine and his secret only, Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome pouted as she laid her head on the pillow once more. _'What could it be that they hid from this Sesshomaru? And do I always sound like that? It's annoying.'_

"Ewww!!!" Sesshomaru suddenly squeaked.

Kagome jumped out of her reverie to look at the taiyoukai with her steely eyes, "What is it now miko? I told you not to act like that! Not while inside my body."

Sesshomaru sniffed around her for a while and waved his hand in front of his nose, "I don't remember smelling like that!!! You are so getting a bath!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pls. review!!! chapter 7 coming up in a few days-----maybe some lemons?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: One Thing Leads To Another**

(A/N: Please don't forget: Sesshomaru is Kagome and is addressed as he. Kagome is Sesshomaru and is addressed as she. Please don't be confused. These two switched bodies.)

Sesshomaru dragged Kagome out of the room after his over sensitive hearing discerned that everyone had already left with a loud 'thumph' of the front door. Also, before the front door closed he heard Souta shout out that they were going and something about, _'---I didn't quite hear what he said, oh well nevermind, must not be so important if he didn't tell me personally.'_ the taiyoukai snorted to himself because he was so busy convincing Kagome to take a bath. But it seems that reasoning with the girl was more than he had patience to do, so when he heard the door clicked he pried her away from the bed and dragged her towards the bathroom.

"Release this Sesshomaru at once, wench!!!!" Kagome angrily complained.

Sesshomaru eyed her not wanting to have another argument come up, "No."

The two didn't come down for breakfast earlier since Kagome was reluctant once again and for once in the whole few days of being together he didn't bother to argue, it saved him a lot of his voice and the impending headache that was sure to ensue afterwards was forgotten.

"I didn't argue with you to have any breakfast earlier since you said no----but BATH is definitely a must-do Sesshomaru-sama." He mumbled firmly. "SO BATH IT IS!"

Then the two of them stopped in front of a door and Kagome withdrew her hand and massaged her wrist still glaring at the taiyoukai, _'I'm growing to hate myself.'_. Sesshomaru pushed the door open revealing the bathroom. Kagome peeked in and gawked at the unfamiliar place and gave the taiyoukai beside her a strange look.

"Well this is it." He announced tapping his claws on the wood. "Go in and get it over with. There's the shower and the tub and the"

"Where exactly is this?" Kagome asked not wanting to step in the tile filled room with strange contraptions. "And what are those?"

Sesshomaru jerked his head in sudden realization, "Oh, I forgot. Sorry. This Sesshomaru-sama is where you will take a bath." He swiftly answered as he took a step inside waiting for her to follow.

"Isn't a hot spring the place to bathe yourself?" she asked again.

Sesshomaru slumped his shoulder and sighed. He went towards the shower and turned the knob. Slowly water spewed out and Kagome's eyes further opened with her mouth falling, _'What a strange thing----water comes out of that?'_ she eyed the taiyoukai whom was twisting and turning something on the wall and moments later a mist formed indicating that the water coming out was hot.

"Fascinating." Kagome mumbled now looking directly at the showerhead. "Why is water coming out of that thing?"

The taiyoukai got surprised that he did not sensed her beside him. He steadied his gaze at the water, "The plumbing."

"Plumbing?" Kagome replied.

"Hai, hai" he answered getting impatient. "plumbing. Don't ask me anymore I don't know. I just use this not make it. Now would you now please start so we could get this over with? I'd like to take a bath myself."

"No. I will not sit there." Kagome pouted and crossed her arms, "And you will not touch this Sesshomaru's body more than you have to."

Sesshomaru's first shock came that he almost slipped but managed to regain his composure, _'Sit on the tiles?'_ then his pale face became beet red as the second shock of his life came up, '_Oh wait----TOUCH HIS BODY????' _if it's not of their current predicament about switching bodies he would definitely have thought that Sesshomaru, the oh so great lord of the western lands, was making a joke and she, the ever so confused miko, would be laughing at it, "Why'd you want to sit there?" was her first question and then came, "ARE YOU INDICATING THAT I AM A HENTAI????" then his eyes shot daggers at her, _'Why would I want to touch his body???? Heck it's gorgeous and all---HELL NO!!!! What the HELL AM I THINKING????'_

The girl shrugged her shoulder, "'tis common sense wench. Don't you dip in the spring to take a bath? And are we not in each others bodies which means you will be touching my body in order for you to cleanse it is it not?"

'_Oh yeah, I forgot about that little detail. And here I was so bent up in him taking a bath and-----' _His eyes widened as yet another realization dawned upon him, "----he'll have to touch mine as well!?" Sesshomaru's face became redder spewing out loudly his last few words. He began hyperventilating to calm his nerves, his hands fisted upon his head and tried hard not to pull it out, _'Kami! Kami! Kami!!!! I didn't realize that!!!! So----soooo embarrassing!!!! What'll he think of my body then??? Oh, kami, kami!!! I knew I should've taken a diet and, and----oh those extra fats!!!!'_

"Miko." Came her cold voice disturbing his thoughts. "Who would want to touch a ningen's body?"

Sesshomaru's heart suddenly stopped and his reddened face returned to normal as he faced Kagome. He lowered his hand and stared blankly at her for a moment and then her words registered in his mind and he was infuriated. "What???? Well it's not like you're body is any better!!!! And---and---it's not like I would let you touch my body!!!!"

"Like I said miko, who would want to touch a ningen's body? Especially yours." she retorted calmly.

He bit his lower lip in frustration, "Well there's----Kouga, then Chokyuukai, Miroku----especially Miroku, Inuyawell don't count it as touch but hey!!! Our skins make contact!!!"

Kagome's brow arched, "Still no." was her answer. "And, you let them touch you?"

Sesshomaru bit his lower lip, "Wellno, not exactly butaaarrrrgghhhh!!!! Fine. Let's do it this way. I'll be the one to bathe you and you do the same!!!!! That way you don't have to touch a lowly ningen's body and I won't touch a jerk youkai's body!!!!" He suddenly halted in blurting out when the picture of him doing that made it seem wrong. The taiyoukai shook his head roughly trying to remove the mental picture in his head. _'Why would I be ashamed? That's my body after all!'_ he looked towards her still waiting. "Well?"

She remained silent and was in a daze. A moment later she looked up at him, "You will not let me out until I oblige correct? I suppose it is harmless. Then go ahead."

The taiyoukai's brow rose as he calculated the girl in front of him, _'Woah. He agreed.'_

His mouth was left hanging, Kagome pushed it close with a finger.

"Miko." She called.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his surprise and nodded. First he closed the door and locked it, then he turned towards the girl and grasped the hem of her blouse. He took note of how dirty it was then without further ado he pulled it up and over Kagome's head. His face was red once more, his heart beat became irregular as well. _'Why am I so nervous? Gack!!! I need to calm down! It's not like this is the first time I saw my body!!!!'_

"Miko, why do you stop?" Kagome noticed.

"Nothing." He muttered, "Just admiring how beautiful I am."

"Am I suppose to laugh?" she answered.

He pouted as a reply and continued. He set his eyes on his dirty green skirt, he reached over its clasp and easily unhooked and slowly it fell on the tiles. Kagome stepped out of the skirt and Sesshomaru slowly pushed it aside beside the discarded shirt. Again he looked at her just standing there not moving in her underwear. _'Damnit! Why is my heart racing???? And what is thisscent??? It'_ He swallowed hard as he tried to calm himself. _'Oh my kami!!! Don't tell me I'm turning into a pervert now?'_

"Are you ogling yourself again miko?" Kagome asked bored.

"Why would I do that?" Sesshomaru hissed. "I'm no pervert! And it's not like I have never seen body in the nude. But you"

He stopped and noticed that Kagome looked down and saw the strange clothing covering her breast.

"Hey! Don't look!!!!" Sesshomaru snarled lifting up her chin. "You're the one ogling."

Kagome slapped away his hand and stared at him, "Do not insult this Sesshomaru, I would never desire your body, look at it even, but I feel uncomfortable with this around me." She pointed at her laced bra.

Sesshomaru glared again and rolled his eyes. Then without thinking anymore he leaned into her and encircled her body with his arms trying to locate the clasp of the brassiere. His eyes widened realizing that their bodies were touching each other and a wide blush ran across his cheeks.

"So---sorry." He apologized pulling away.

Again that scent bombarded his senses, but he roughly shook his head and turned away.

"Go in the show" his hand landed somewhere soft in an attempt to lightly push her below the shower. "unnn." Slowly his head turned back to her and noticed where his hand landed.

Silence over came them and only the sound of water falling onto the tiles and then, a beat, another beat. Kagome suddenly tensed as the hand atop her breast slightly squeezed it. Feeling her skin feverish under the touch, she shot her eyes up to the offender and met with his eyes. Her brown eyes widened, shocked to know that instead of the usual golden orbs she was now faced with crimson red.

'_Kamisave me.'_ Was all her mind could conjure up and with a little courage she lifted her hand and slapped him with all her might, "HHEEEENNNNTTTTAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!"

Meanwhile Yuka, Eri and Ayumi looked up at the long staircase of the Higurashi shrine as the sound of a spine-chilling scream caught their attention. With an odd look they raced to the top of the staircase without any words fearing for the safety of their friend. At the other side of the shrine a pink light emanated and with a swift second a figure clad in red jumped out.

"Keh! Finally!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews, well I know I said that maybe I'll put lemons in this chapter but I changed my mind, but eventually. Anyway have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, and I hope you enjoy reading. I'll try to upload another chapter as fast as I can, pray that I don't get a writer's block. Again enjoy. And please review so I could know if the story is okay. Thanks again guys


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mistaken Identity**

(A/N: Please don't forget: Names like this "Sesshomaru" indicates that it's Kagome and pronouns like this "he" still means it's her. Names like this "Kagome" indicates that it's Sesshomaru and pronouns like this "she" still means it's him. If you see their names without quotes that means they are back in their own bodies.)

Inuyasha took his time and scanned the shack wherein he was in, he stretched out his arms and then walked out with a large grin of victory in his face but as soon as he stepped out three ear crushing screams echoed. His puppy dog-ears flattened against his silver hair.

"Look!!! Isn't that Kagome-chan's boyfriend????" Eri gasped staring at his direction.

As if cold water had washed over him and he took steps backward until his back had hit the wall, swallowing hard he turned sharply and made a run for it inside the shack hoping to find safety back in the well. The three wondering girls chased after him not knowing why he'd run away, _'Shit!!! Kagome will sit me for eternity for this!!!'_ Inuyasha leaped onto the rim of the wooden well and looked over his shoulder, _'I'll just go back later.'_ But when he looked into the well he shook his head, _'What if I can't get back here?' _And then he slumped down on the rim weighing his options, not minding the three girls currently behind him. The three awed girls were dead on their tracks as they watched Inuyasha's puppy dog-ears twitching. Suddenly he stopped, sniffed the air and with a growl he jumped away from the rim of the well, passed through the three awed girls and went outside the shack still growling.

"Did you see that?" Eri asked pointing watching intently.

"Earstwitched." Answered the shock Yuka.

Ayumi remained silent with her eyes in a daze. Yuka and Eri turned to their friend after not hearing anything from her.

"Ayumi-chan?" the two called out to her fearing that their friend might have been paralyzed with shock. They leaned closer to her face.

"How adorable!!!!" Ayumi beamed suddenly.

The two slipped pass her, and she stared back and forth at them. "Eh?"

Inuyasha sprinted towards the door sniffing and growling at it. This was where the strange scent was coming from and he didn't like it one bit. He became agitated and turned the knob but found it locked. He pulled on it and turned it more roughly but it still didn't open and finally going out of his rational side he pulled it violently with one hand right of f its hinges and threw it away. Immediately he ran inside the house zoomed pass the kitchen but tripped on his own feet when he entered the living room.

"Ka" was all Inuyasha could stutter with his eyes wide open and mouth still hanging open as he saw the scene in front of him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the tint of red receded, stiffly he turned his face towards the trembling girl in front of him and gazed down her petite frame. Kagome was still glaring daggers at the surprised taiyoukai. Finally realizing where his clawed hand had fallen he lifted it and stood in his full height and eyed her from head to toe.

"I know you like what you see." Kagome snarled at him winding back her hand in case she needs to smack him again and covering her bare front with the other. "BUT WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING ALREADY!!!"

He raised his delicate brows, he could still feel the sting of the smack he received minutes ago and here she was again.

"As if, miko, I enjoy the sight." He said coldly prying his eyes off her well-rounded breast and cocking it to the side in a bored manner.

Kagome's cheeks flared up at his insult so she released her hand to smack him again but he caught her wrist even before she could touch his skin and he smirked at her. Tilting her head to meet his face and giving him a glare, Kagome raised her knee quickly and made contact with the unsuspecting taiyoukai on his lower region. Sesshomaru stooped and fell on his knees at the blow, Kagome hovered before him with a triumphant smile on her lips seeing that the taiyoukai was in agony and reached for the pink towel hanging just at the wall.

"Call us even." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Miko." He mumbled in a deep angry voice.

She paused midway of reaching her towel as a low growl ensued from Sesshomaru. Drops of sweat rolled down her forehead; even without sensitive senses she knew he was angry she could definitely feel it. Rolling her eyes downward to see what was happening with the taiyoukai her usually calm mind suddenly screamed for her to run. Without further ado she backed away not even grasping the towel merely inches before her fingers and she ran towards the door trying to open it but found it hard to do from her trembling fingers, now she was cursing herself for locking the stupid thing in the first place.

"Open! Open! OPEN!!!!! OPEN UP YOU STUPID DOOR!!!!" Kagome squeaked.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called again rising to his height.

Kagome did not dare turn around towards the angry taiyoukai instead she did her best to open the door and when she heard a click she smiled widely swung the door open and stepped out closing the door behind her. _'Hah! Good thing that jerk doesn't know how to open a door!!! I'll lock you up in there!!!' _She slid down on the said door letting out the breath she was holding for quite sometime when Sesshomaru's hand went through the door just inches away from hitting her earlobe. An 'eep' escaped from her mouth, _'Baka, baka Kagome!!!!! What were you thinking of locking him up in there?!_' and she scrambled towards the stairs, turned around and stared at the damage and the protruded hand. Her blood boiled as she inspected the large hole made by the angry taiyoukai.

"You baka!!! How dare you destroy the door!!!! What will okaa-san say!!!" Kagome complained but suddenly paled remembering that he was on a rampage.

Sesshomaru withdrew his hand from the hole he made taking the whole door off its hinges revealing to him the stunned girl looking at him from the staircase. When Kagome realized that moments away he'll probably chase her and skin her, she willed her legs to run down the stairs but a few steps away from the floor she tumbled down landing on her back. Upon propping herself up from the floor her eyes widened. There hovering above her body was Sesshomaru on his arms and knees caging her underneath him, his eyes suddenly bled red.

"Miko." He called to her attention in almost a growl and leaned closed to her ear. "Is this Sesshomaru making you tremble with fearmiko?"

The taiyoukai looked up suddenly as a familiar scent wafted into his nose, a loud thud echoed across them as Inuyasha fell face first onto the floor.

"Ka" was all Inuyasha could stutter with his eyes wide open and mouth still hanging open as he saw the scene in front of him.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" was all Eri managed to mumble as a thousand of dirty things ran through her mind after seeing the almost erotic scene unfolded before her eyes.

The three girls ran after Inuyasha after recovering from their initial shock and found the door was removed from its hinges, feeling their curiosity spike up they entered the house quietly and when Inuyasha tripped they got a full view of what was transpiring in the living room.

"SESSHOMARU!!!! KAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!!!" Inuyasha hollered and stood.

Neither of the two was answering, but there was shock imbedded in their eyes. With one swift move Inuyasha detached the taiyoukai from Kagome, held his hand and stormed out of the house at break neck speed and into the shack. He scooped Sesshomaru bridal style, even though he was taller and heavier than him, and jumped down the well. Pink emanated from it and covered them and soon they touched the ground. Fresh air signaled Inuyasha that they were back in the Sengoku Jidai Era and with that knowledge he leaped out of the well.

"KKAGOME!!!! OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE HAVING SEX IN THE LEAVING ROOM WITH A VERY HOT GUY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US!!!!" Eri exclaimed overly excited.

Kagome groggily got up and barely managed to cover her body. _'I really don't know where Eri gets all that idea.'_ She sighed and looked around the room and ignored her blabbering friend too shock of what just had happened but then Ayumi spoke out and got her attention completely.

"Your boyfriend must be shocked Kagome-chan."

Kagome's eyes widened and finally realized that the girls had seen all, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and even she in a very indecent position no less how would she explain it to them? Her jaw dropped and struggled to get up and run up to her room, threw on some clothes quickly and ran back down.

"Kagome-chan!!!!" Yuka called to her.

"AhhI'll explain later I need to!!!" Kagome halted all of a sudden as she bumped into someone.

"Are you alright Higurashi-chan?"

As if Kagome's world fell apart when she looked into the eyes of Hojo smiling at her. She looked back to her friends with question ebbed into her eyes.

"Didn't Souta-kun tell you that we'll be visiting?" Yuka asked back. "And bring Hojo along?"

'_Now she tells me.'_ Kagome mumbled to herself trying to remember what Souta was shouting about earlier. "Why?"

"They begged me to help you in your studies for the coming test Higurashi-chan, so I obliged." Hojo answered.

Kagome's eyes twinkled in happiness as she listened to him, "Hojo-kun! Arigatou!" But then stopped suddenly as she forgot about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. _'But what about Inuyasha?I suppose I can think about that later. I'll study first, take the test and go back! Yeah that'll be a great idea!'_

"Higurashi-chan?" Hojo called out to her.

"Hai?"

"I've been meaning to askwhat happened here?"

She let out a laugh and looked back at her friends.

"Hah! I thought the well wouldn't work again, guess I was wrong." He placed down Sesshomaru on his feet. He then turned towards the still silent taiyoukai and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing back there?????" Inuyasha interrogated.

When no answer came this made Inuyasha frustrated, "Nevermind, let's talk about that later." He held his hand once more. "Let's go."

Inuyasha started to walk and Sesshomaru followed when they were halfway Inuyasha's forest the taiyoukai stopped. Inuyasha snarled at him and pulled at him again but he wouldn't budge, the stoic lord withdrew his hand from him and made a face of disgust.

"Hanyou, you dare hold this Sesshomaru?" he spat out irritated.

"Wha?" Inuyasha's face paled in horror, he knew that attitude anywhere. He stared at his shaking hand. "Then Kagome is?"

"Where else you half-witted hanyou?" Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru can't believe he let his younger half-brother this far of touching him unnecessarily, he actually thought that the hanyou would notice the difference,_ 'I guess I expected too much.'_

"Oh shit!!!" Inuyasha growled and ran back towards the bone eaters well.

Sesshomaru rolled back his eyes and looked up the sky taking in a large breathe when suddenly his vision went blank. A moment of silence.

"NNNNOOOOTTTTT AAAAGGGGGAAAIIINNN!!!!!" Inuyasha hollered from inside the well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

here's the next chapter sorry for being so late. to Jay Fic Lover thanks for the suggestion. to Lon Lost Dream37 it's KagSess. thanks for the reviews and enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

whew!!! finally I had the chance to get on with the story. sorry for the long wait, I have things...hehehe, okay guys don't be green-minded not those kind of things. anyway read and enjoy and of course review thanks.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: An Encounter in the Past**

(A/N: Please don't forget: Names like this "Sesshomaru" indicates that it's Kagome and pronouns like this "he" still means it's her. Names like this "Kagome" indicates that it's Sesshomaru and pronouns like this "she" still means it's him. If you see their names without quotes that means they are back in their own bodies.)

The taiyoukai snapped from "his" daze from Inuyasha's loud holler. Bright sunlight assaulted "his" golden orbs that "he" had to shield "his" face with an arm. "Sesshomaru" looked around and took a deep sigh. _'Once again we have switched. Why am I not surprised?'_ Suddenly from the bushes a bundle of fur darted out towards "his" form.

"Okaa-sama!!!!" was the yell.

"Shippo!!! Wait!!!!"

"Sesshomaru" caught Shippo in "his" arms as Sango appeared out of the bushes looking weary. She didn't really notice "him" as she rushed out the bushes but when Sango lifted her face she squealed in delight.

"Kagome!!!"

She ran towards her friend and jumped over to "him". "Sesshomaru" whom have not registered what was happening opened "his" arms widely and caught Sango between them. The taija hugged "him" tightly and never noticed Shippo flailing sandwiched between them, just then Miroku popped out of the bushes with a grin and a feigned look of hurt in his eyes. He opened his mouth to give a smart comment but abruptly stop when a howl echoed through the forest.

"SSSEEEESSSSHHHOOOMMMMAAARRRUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Out from the trees a blur of silver and red tackled "Sesshomaru" from behind, sending "him", Shippo and Sango on the ground. Miroku would've been angry seeing the position they landed in, but in this case, he let out a hearty laugh. On the ground, Sango laid on her back, her legs spread; Shippo was still sandwiched between "Sesshomaru" and her, only his position was a little too close for comfort, down Sango's body; "Sesshomaru" found "his" face planted between the valley of Sango's breast, "his" legs in between her legs; and lastly Inuyasha was laying on top of his brother, his lower body directly over "Sesshomaru's" backside. Miroku continued laughing and when Sango shot a glare to him he stopped and regained his usual calm composure.

"Might I suggest you all get a room?" he said with a teasing smile.

The Inu-tachi, minus "Kagome", was now standing beside the dried well. Miroku was standing a little further behind them, nursing his bruised face, a couple of lumps, and probably a broken rib with both his hands. Sango still gave him an occasional glare, other than that she was quiet, too embarrassed to talk about what happened earlier.

"So you're telling me that we can't go back through the well?" "Sesshomaru" asked Inuyasha whom was hunched over the well sulking.

"Feh." He answered. "Weren't you listening?"

"I was." The taiyoukai snorted. "But I was asking you why."

Inuyasha turned back towards him and shrugged, "Dunno."

"Sesshomaru" rolled his eyes, _'Why am I even asking!'_

The taiyoukai sighed and sat at the rim of the well, "he" scanned the area around them and found a large pile of dirt at the side of the well. Shippo looked up to "him" from his spot and then towards the dirt.

"Inuyasha was so worried when you were engulfed in that light. And when he tried to go to your time the well didn't work at all." The little kit explained. "And then in his frustration, he dug up the well."

"Sesshomaru" looked warily at Inuyasha and smiled. The hanyou, although rough on the outside, was still good in the inside. Inuyasha shot a glare at him.

"What?" the taiyoukai asked.

Inuyasha inched slowly towards "him" until they were only a breath away. "Are you really Kagome?"

"Who else?"

The hanyou crossed his arms. "You told me that you were Sesshomaru a while ago. Besides you sure acted like that cold bastard."

"Sesshomaru" thought back, "I was and was not. When you dragged this body through the well it was definitely Sesshomaru, but after a while, I woke up and found myself here. Didn't know what happened. Last thing I know was that I was sitting butt naked at the living room" everyone's attention was caught, "he" paused and stared at Inuyasha, "and you came along and dragged Sesshomaru off of me."

"Why Kagome-sama, I didn't know you and Sesshomaru-sama had found a common ground!" Miroku said with a huge sly smile across his face. "My, my, how I wish to ha"

Before anything else could be said, an angry Sango was dragging Miroku out of the clearing and into the forest. Silence. The three youkai looked at the foliage and heard several sounds, something hard hitting on something equally hard. Sango after a few seconds came out cracking her knuckles. Miroku on the other hand had not emerged from the cover of the trees. The three backed away from the approaching taija and let her pass by them without a word. When the brown haired woman disappeared into the other side the three released their tensed breath.

Inuyasha gulped as he straightened himself, "Sango could be scary at times."

"Ditto." The taiyoukai agreed.

"Do you think that Miroku's alright?" Shippo asked.

"Probably a few hours out from the sound of things." Inuyasha answered, "Hm, well I better drag his sorry ass back to Kaede's."

"I'll come with you Inuyasha." Shippo offered.

The two started walking towards the line of trees but stopped when they noticed that the taiyoukai was just standing there, letting the wind carry "his" tresses. "He" was still staring at the well, touching the dry wood once in a while and circling it as if looking for something.

"Oi." Inuyasha called. "Aren't you coming? The well doesn't workI tried it several times a while ago remember?"

"Sesshomaru" gave him an indifferent look, "Go on without me. I'll just catch up."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Feh! Just don't go crying to me if that mangy wolf shows up and picks a fight with you."

"Like you didn't." "he" answered sarcastically.

Inuyasha glared at him and then turned away, Shippo waved towards "Sesshomaru" and followed the mumbling hanyou into the cover of the trees. The taiyouaki sat at the rim of the well and pondered about what Shippo had said a while ago. _'When Inuyasha tried to go to your time the well didn't work at all.'_

"Why?" "he" asked into no one in particular.

"Sesshomaru" stood and leaned into the well, '_Should I try? BUt what if it doesn't work for me too? Does that mean I'll be stuck into this body for all eternity???? Heck no!!! I still have plans to get married with the boy of my dreams! I can't stay in this body!!!!_' "he" paused and clutched his hand, _'I'll be a gay!!!!_'. Suddenly "he" stiffened at the amount of jyaki in the air _'Waitmust be Kouga. No need to be afraid.' _But then the scent of something awful wafted through "his" nostrils. "He" would've gagged if "he" wasn't so concerned about the image of the taiyoukai and what that said being would do if he ever found out. _'Guess not. Kouga doen't smell like that.'_ So "he" stood "his" ground, hoping that Inuyasha had caught the awful stench and come save the day, but of course, this is reality, that wouldn't happen, and "he" would end up injured or worse-----dead.

"Kukukukuku"

"His" golden eyes widened as the familiar chuckle echoed in "his" ears. _'No it can't be!!!'_ "he" refused to turn around, _'Please not him! Not now!!!'_

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama------we meet again."

Without thinking "Sesshomaru" let the words fly, "IIIINNUUUUYYAAASSSHAAA SSAAAVVVEEEE MEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Inuyasha stopped, sniffed the air and growled. He shoved the unconscious houshi into Shippo, whom had fell to the floor beneath the weight of Miroku, and then ran off.

"Naraku!!!" he growled more fiercely.

And then he came to a skidding halt when he heard "Sesshomaru's" scream.

"IIIINNUUUUYYAAASSSHAAA SSAAAVVVEEEE MEEEEEEE!!!!!"

To say Naraku was shocked would be an understatement. He, the great evil hanyou, was, and still is HORRIFIED! Here he was, going to bargain once again with the great western lord, planned on surprising him and so on, but it seemed that he never expected this reaction. Okay, "Sesshomaru" after sensing him would (1) burn him with poison, (2) skin him alive, (3) I dunno torture him perhaps, but scream for his half-witted brother was not in Naraku's list of "what he'd do if I were to piss him off". Naraku checked if his jaw could still be placed back in its original place. He opened and closed it to see if it could still move, and when he found that it was still in one piece he stared at the youkai lord.

"Sessh" he started was rudely interrupted.

Inuyasha leaped from the cover of the trees in front of "Sesshomaru" brandishing tessaiga in front of him.

"Move and I'll cut you in two!!!!" Inuyasha threatened.

Without warning "Sesshomaru's" arms encircled Inuyasha, whose face turned redder in than a tomato.

"What the!?" the red faced hanyou wiggled from his grasp.

"Inuyasha!! I thought you'll never come!!!!"

Inuyasha flailed his arms around in hopes to disentangle his brother from him but he accidentally pushed him a little hard and his eyes widened. "Sesshomaru" fell back into the well.

"IIINNUUUYAAASSSHHHAAAA"

A pink light enveloped "him" and "he" was gone. Inuyasha looked into the well and found no one, so he jumped into it but landed at the bottom with a loud thump. Naraku shook his head, _'Perhaps I've been in hiding too long or the news weren't spread too quickly'_ he was about to leave when a shinning flash of light headed towards him with the accompanying voice from Inuyasha.

"Kaze no Kizu!!!!"

Naraku dodged it but wasn't fast enough and found himself pinned to the tree, a clawed hand against his throat, with a very, very pissed of inu-hanyou hovering in front of him.

"Naraku" he spat out dangerously, "you're the one responsible for this!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay I've already started chap 10 so maybe I can upload it in about three days, I hope-----'til then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Brief Respite **

Naraku all but blink his crimson colored eyes in confusion. Now, he admits that he had done many evil things in his lifetime which he was very proud of, but this…this scene was just too absurd even for someone such as him. He could still feel his skin crawl as the sight of the great western lord hugging the embarrassed hanyou in front of him…IN FRONT OF HIM. _'What next? Them kissing in front of him too?'_ he almost gagged at his line of thinking. And now that said hanyou was out for blood for his supposedly hated half-brother.

"Damnit you asshole! This is your fault!!!" Inuyasha kept on blaming him while tightening his hold upon his, for once, innocent neck. "You better be prepared to~"

"I don't even know what you are talking about Inuyasha, but I must say…I didn't know that inus' tastes were...different." Naraku interrupted with a smirk meant to irritate.

Inuyasha stared at him wide eyed at his implication and his face became redder. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M GAY!!!!???"

Naraku rolled his eyes at the angry inu-hanyou, "You're the one who had said that not me."

Inuyasha was fuming, he was seeing red. Yes he was going to snap any moment now. He gave out an eerie snarl as his face contorted in pent up rage and frustration. He never understood what it was that he had done to anger the kamis and here he was taking up their wrath all by himself. Why can't they blame Naraku for goodness sake! The evil hanyou had done so much wickedness in his lifetime and here he was just chocking in his grasp. Inuyasha's looked at Naraku heatedly once more, staring at the man wishing that looks could kill – literally.

"Whatever you're thinking about Inuyasha…don't!" Naraku warned as he started squirming in the hayou's grasp.

In truth, Naraku was becoming worried. Inuyasha was just staring at him, his eyes burning. He shivered, _'Burning with what?'_ Inuyasha's eyes widened in a fraction as realization sets in and then all anger in his face disappeared. Silence reigned between the two of them and suddenly the young inu-hanyou smiled wickedly. Naraku readied himself for the worst that could be dished out on him but when nothing hurtful was applied to his body for a few passing seconds he decided to make a derogatory remark. The moment he did Inuyasha crashed his lips against his in a resounding smack echoing in the quiet forest. And then the inu-hanyou was gone in a split second, running pass him and disappearing beyond the trees.

"Wha~~~????!!" Naraku sputtered in shock at what had happened.

His eyes continued to widen at the shock of what had just occurred. And then when his mind went into overload he screamed.

* * * * * * * *

Inuyasha snickered which developed into full blown laughter until he couldn't run and laugh at the same time. He fell onto the forest floor rolling around in laughter at some joke he was the only one to understand. Ah yes, sweet retribution. Perhaps the kamis weren't all that cruel now that he thought about it. He stopped laughing for a moment and sucked in all the air he could to fill up his depraved lungs.

"Heh, that fucker will never know what hit him." He mumbled to himself.

* * * * * * * *

Shocked red eyes widen at what had just transpired in the clearing. Red lips were also parted in a gasp. Kagura couldn't breathe properly as she tried to process the events that had transpired in the clearing just moments after she landed. She didn't actually know what had happened prior to her landing, but what she did saw was that kiss Inuyasha delivered to her most hated master, which by the way, left him so shaken up that at the moment he looked so defenseless sitting under the tree. She thought about approaching Naraku but in the end turned away from him and followed the inu-hanyou's trail stealthily. Perhaps, she would get him to help her escape by giving Naraku another kiss to disarm him long enough to get her heart and flee. Ah yes, that would be the best thing she had thought all day.

"And if it doesn't work…I'll just taunt Naraku." She said in no one in particular when she disappeared in the trees as a smirk appeared in her pretty face.

Ah, it truly was a great day.


End file.
